Lost Soul
by Anise Nalci
Summary: You’re lonely. You have no one. You’re on a rooftop – and you remember her. Total drabble, implied TrainxSaya.


**Lost Soul**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Black Cat at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_You're lonely. You have no one. You're on a rooftop – and you remember her. Total drabble, implied TrainxSaya._

---

What does it mean to be a lost soul?

lost (lôst, lŏst)   
_v._

Past tense and past participle of lose.

_adj._

**Unable to find one's way: **_**a lost child.**_

No longer in the possession, care, or control of someone or something: _a lost pen._

No longer in existence; vanished or spent: _lost youth._

No longer known or practiced: _a lost art._

Beyond reach, communication, or influence: _The expedition was lost to the world for two months._

Not used to one's benefit or advantage: _a lost opportunity._

Having not been or unlikely to be won; unsuccessful: _a lost battle; a lost cause._

Beyond recovery or redemption; fallen or destroyed: _a lost soul._

Completely involved or absorbed; rapt: _lost in thought._

Bewildered or confused: _I'm lost—can you start over?_

soul (sōl)   
_n._

The animating and vital principle in humans, credited with the faculties of thought, action, and emotion and often conceived as an immaterial entity.

**The spiritual nature of humans, regarded as immortal, separable from the body at death, and susceptible to happiness or misery in a future state.**

The disembodied spirit of a dead human.

A human: _"the homes of some nine hundred souls"_ (Garrison Keillor).

The central or integral part; the vital core: _"It saddens me that this network … may lose its soul, which is after all the quest for news"_ (Marvin Kalb).

A person considered as the perfect embodiment of an intangible quality; a personification: _I am the very soul of discretion._

A person's emotional or moral nature: _"An actor is … often a soul which wishes to reveal itself to the world but dare not"_ (Alec Guinness).

A sense of ethnic pride among Black people and especially African Americans, expressed in areas such as language, social customs, religion, and music.

A strong, deeply felt emotion conveyed by a speaker, a performer, or an artist.

Soul music.

Middle English, from Old English sāwol.

---

The young man named Train Heartnet left the café and sat on a rooftop. It had been two years after the Eden incident, and he still strayed apart from his other friends.

He was no longer a stray cat.

He was a lost soul.

Or what really was the difference? He was still alone.

And thinking of her.

_She will never be forgotten_.

Or would she? When he was gone, who'd remember her? Or him?

They had no one.

Had God forgotten him?

Was there even a God?

He sighed as he thought of the first time they met, on this very rooftop. He had been entranced by her singing.

He would never forget that song.

She made him smile. Her warm heart, her friendship – that had, once upon a time, meant a lot to him.

Every night, they would meet upon this rooftop. Before he even met her, he was already a lost soul. Perhaps not a stray cat, but then, he was a pet cat, stifled, without freedom, with life being meaningless.

Every night –

He remembered when he learnt just how much she had meant to him as a companion. That night, with Preta Ghoul –

What would he have done if she was killed then?

Did it matter anyway? Wasn't she dead now, anyway?

Creed – that evil bastard – murdered her in cold blood, because of his obsession with him, becoming the cold murdered he used to be, that heartless eraser –

Because he didn't have a reason to live. He just moved around the world, because it wasn't his time to die. And then, when he met her, his life suddenly had a certain meaning –

He learnt so much from her; how to live again.

Perhaps it was fate.

Perhaps he had been destined to be a lost soul.

It was a cruel twist of fate, when he met Saki, whilst running away from Sven and the rest of the gang. He was forced to relive those memories.

Those happy, bittersweet memories of her.

And it made him feel even more lonely than every before.

He was a lost soul, more lost then, than ever.

_Why was she gone?_

His newfound friendships – if she hadn't been there, it wouldn't have been possible for him to warm up to others.

His lesson of mercy – she had taught him that.

His lesson that to kill would never solve everything – she knew that and showed him an alternative to killing, and because of that, many more people were alive now, and could live their lives in peace.

His freedom – would never have been possible without her.

His stopping of Creed Diskenth and the Apostles of the Stars – wouldn't have been possible without her spirit.

_Remember her. Keep her memory alive._

Yes, Train Heartnet may now be a lost soul.

And he was living his life, each day, for someone else's sake.

---

Author's Note

Another TrainxSaya drabble, courtesy of _moi_. I know it seems a little pointless, but this story was written to explore Train's feeling of loss after the Eden incident, two years later.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I know it's relatively (okay, maybe a lot) shorter than my other fics. Those who know the meaning of the anime theme song of Black Cat (_Daia No Hana_ by Yoriko – translated to mean Diamond Flowers) will know that I echoed some of the lyrics, well, at least the translation of it. It's a really cool song, and I love playing it on my iTunes. If you guys want, I'll send it to you!

Of course, at the end, I always want to have some reviews concerning the story. Love it? Hate it? Couldn't make up your mind about it? Doesn't matter! Besides, all flames are being controlled by Kyoko!

Still, that doesn't stop me from loving you guys,

lianneharmony

P.S.: For those of you who reviewed my other Black Cat fic, **Hopeful**, thanks a whole lot –

**xyllia-xerxes**

**ZukoIsMine**

Amaya-chan (anon.)

**psychedelic aya**

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**

**ELLIE 31773**

**mahoakitti**


End file.
